My Jerk
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: "Shut up, you jerk" "Don't you mean my jerk?" "What do you mean?" KidFlashXArtemis Waltermis For the 26 Romantic Movie Quotes Challenge on the Young Justice forums.


**A/N: For the '26 Romantic Movie Quotes Challenge' on the Young Justice forums. **

She hated how he insulted her everyday.

She hated how she just had to snap back at him.

She hated how much some of the insults actually hurt her.

She hated the feeling that urged her to apologize to him because of some of the words she yelled at him. A conscience was it?

It was indeed a conscience, but a little more of something. A tiny feeling was fighting to get out, despite the archer's denial.

One day, that small, little butterfly inside of her, broke free.

"You are such a jerk!"

"At least I'm not a replacement, you're not even a proper hero! No one's ever heard of you before and you think you can just walk in here and pretend that you belong here when you're just a place-holder for Speedy."

Rage burned inside of her. "You know what, I _HATE _YOU!" Artemis stormed off and out of the common room.

But, she couldn't believe what she had done.

She and the red-head were almost friends and she ruined it by getting angry at him over a trivial matter, such as him flirting with Miss Martian.

Artemis was angry at herself and she wanted to apologize to Kid Flash.

No, she couldn't.

If she did, she would loose the respect she had gained, _and _she would listen to her conscience more. She didn't want to risk that, it would spoil the future scheme her dad was planning. If she ruined his plan, well, let's say that she wouldn't see a day's light again.

Artemis almost yanked the blond hair off of her scalp. She was so stupid to get whelmed up in the argument and forget that people have feelings.

She almost cried. But of course, she didn't.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she let go of the locks that she held a tight grip on and she exited the back of Mount Justice.

She glanced up at the darkened sky. The moon was luminous and the stars were shining intently.

Reflexively, Artemis turned as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

It was Kid Flash.

He looked at her. "Hey."

She glowered at him. "What are _you _doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from her gaze. "They just wanted me to check on you." Her glare increased, if that was possible. "I'll just leave if you don't want me here."

She moved her body away from him. "Okay, bye."

He moved his foot towards the entrance. Artemis grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"Why? So you can insult me again?" The red-head asked. "No thanks, I don't need another lecture."

She looked into his eyes, with a tinge of softness in it. Kid flash calmed down at sight of them.

She took a deep breath. "Look, Baywatch, I'm sorry."

He smirked. "For?"

"Don't get so cocky. Just take the apology before I take it back."

"Fine, I accept."

They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"So, Miss Crock, would you like to star-gaze with me?"

Artemis smiled. "Of course I would."

The two shared, back and forth, tales, facts, and myths about the constellations in sky.

"Hey, Kid Flash."

"Yeah?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were a jerk."

"Oh thanks a lot."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, go on."

"Now, I think you're my jerk."

He grinned. "I don't get it."

Artemis glared at him. "You know what I mean!"

"No I don't think I do."

"I like you." She mumbled.  
>"What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that."<p>

"I like you." She said a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"I like you, alright!" Artemis yelled.

Kid Flash smirked. "About time you confessed. Megan's been bugging me about it for a while."

"Wait- What!" Artemis gave him a mean face.

"Hey, what happened to the 'I love you' thing?" Kid Flash wondered.

She crossed her arms. "I never said I loved you. I said I liked you."

"Not according to your thoughts." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, you jerk."

"You mean _my _jerk."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said I was your jerk, so instead of you calling me 'you jerk', you should have called me 'my jerk'"

"Oh, shut up, _my _jerk."

"Better."

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reading. Sorry if they were OOC. I tried my best. I can't really get Artemis' character that well. **

**The quote was: ****"When I first saw you, I thought you were a jerk. Now, I think you're my jerk."**


End file.
